


In my body

by MaryBarrens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comes Back Different, F/M, MTF Dean, Trans Character
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam se celý život hádal s otcem. A možná přitom tajně doufal, že to Deana povzbudí k tomu, aby se za sebe taky začal bít.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In my body

**Author's Note:**

> Protože v epizodě _It's the great pumpkin, Sam Winchester_ Dean prohlásil, že kdyby si mohl vybrat, byl by sexy roztleskávačka, a já mám divokou fantazii.

Sam měl vždycky problémy s jejich životním stylem. 

Nebylo to jen tím, že zabíjeli příšery. Bylo toho víc. Spousta cestování, to, jak nikde nezůstávali déle než pár týdnů, jak – pokud se jim povedlo najít přátele – nemohli nikomu říct, kdo doopravdy jsou a co dělají. Sam nebyl náročný. Nechtěl toho moc. Chtěl jen normální život. Normální život na jednom místě, chtěl zůstat na celý rok v jedné škole, chtěl mít přátele, ke kterým bude moci být upřímný. 

Chtěl, aby i Dean chtěl být upřímný. 

Protože Sam nebyl slepý. Věděl, že je něco, kvůli čemu se Dean chová tak, jak se chová. Viděl mu to v očích, to, jak zoufale se Dean snaží být dokonalý syn, přesně takový, jakého si ho táta přál, jaké si je přál oba. Viděl, jak Dean uhýbá pohledem a jak se vyhýbá některým typům otázek. 

Sam se celý život hádal s otcem, a možná přitom tajně doufal, že to Deana povzbudí k tomu, aby se za sebe taky začal bít, a Dean se na něj občas podíval, jako by přesně věděl, o co se snaží, ale pak vždycky sklopil oči a polkl a odvrátil se a nikdy nic neřekl. 

Neřekl nic, ani když Sam odcházel na Stanford, když mu táta řekl, že pokud odejde, už se nemá vracet, neřekl nic, jen se na Sama díval, rty pevně sevřené a prsty roztřesené, oči rozevřené doširoka, ale mlčel. Dokonce ani potom, když se Sam vrátil k jejich životu, po Jessice, Dean nic neřekl, ani potom, když táta zemřel, a Sam pomalu přestal čekat. Jen se díval, jak se Dean uzavírá do sebe, jak pije a utíká před čímkoli, co by mohlo i jen vzdáleně připomínat city. 

A pak byl najednou Dean mrtvý, aby ho chránil, mrtvý a v pekle, a on nevěděl, co dělat (jak můžete dál žít, když ztratíte to jediné, co vám v životě ještě zbývalo?), a tak pil a potácel se po křižovatkách a snažil se najít démona, který by s ním uzavřel smlouvu, jeho duši za Deanovu, a pak je jednoho po druhém zabíjel, když odmítli, jezdil sem a tam, v bratrově milovaném autě, lovil a dal se dohromady s Ruby a přemýšlel, jestli ho dřív zabije Lilith nebo zničená játra. 

A teď, najednou, po čtyřech měsících…

Žena, co stála na prahu jeho pokoje, hned vedle Bobbyho, byla asi o hlavu menší než on a o pár let starší, oblečená do volných džínů a flanelové košile, pod kterou se rýsovala ženská postava, ale předloktí, vykukující z vyhrnutých rukávů, měla silná a svalnatá. Špinavě blond vlasy kus pod ramena a hezká tvář s vysokými lícními kostmi a plnými rty a pihami a Sam se zamračil, protože i když si byl jistý, že ji nikdy předtím neviděl, nemohl se zbavit dojmu, že ji zná. 

„Bobby, co –“ začal zmateně, ale nespustil z ní pohled. 

A pak si všiml jejích očí, stejně zelených, jako měl Dean. 

Sam ohromeně pootevřel pusu, ale nezmohl se na slovo, protože, opravdu, tohle byl _Dean_ a stál na prahu jeho _pokoje_ a byl živý a _Dean_ –

„Deane?“ zašeptal a nemohl odtrhnout pohled z jeho obličeje, tak cizího a přesto známého. Udělal váhavý krok dopředu. „Jsi to vážně ty?“ 

Dean – Deanna? – se usmála, v koutku jednoho oka se jí zatřpytila slza. „Sammy,“ přikývla a její hlas byl vyšší, než si ho Sam pamatoval, ale příjemně melodický, i když trochu přiškrcený emocemi. 

Sam prudce zamrkal, došel k ní a vtáhl ji do pokoje, pořád ohromený. Postrčil ji, aby si sedla na postel a sám se složil do židle naproti. „Sakra,“ zamumlal a sjel ji pohledem od hlavy až k patě, a potom zase zpátky. 

Uhnula pohledem, ale potom si to zřejmě rozmyslela, protože se na něj znovu podívala, pevně a odhodlaně. „Tak do toho. Vím, že se chceš zeptat.“ Prsty se jí křečovitě sevřely kolem lemu rozházené přikrývky. 

Bobby zavřel dveře a postavil se ke stěně, ramenem opřený o zárubeň, ale neřekl ani slovo, jen je sledoval. 

Sam přikývl. „Jak se to stalo? Jak ses dostal – dostala – z pekla? Jak –?“ mávl rukou k jejímu tělu. 

Pohodila hlavou a křivě se usmála. „Pořád nemám ráda rozhovory o citech.“ 

„ _Deane_.“

Povzdychla si. „Nevím, jak se to stalo. Probudila jsem se v zatraceném hrobě kdesi v Illinois. Všechny stromy kolem mě srovnané se zemí, jako by tam vybuchla atomovka.“ 

Bože. „Takže si nic nepamatuješ? Nevíš, kdo tě dostal ven?“ 

Pokrčila rameny. „No, nejdřív jsem si myslela, že jsi to udělal ty. Že jsi uzavřel smlouvu, stejně jako jsem to udělala já. Ale podle toho tvého překvapeného výrazu…“

Sam na ni chvíli němě zíral, a pak si uvědomil, že o sobě Dean opravdu mluví v ženském rodě, tak _přirozeně_. Což mu připomnělo další důležitou věc. „Přijdeme na to. Zjistíme, kdo tě dostal ven. A… Nevím jak, ale nějak to uděláme. Dostaneme tvoje tělo zpátky.“ 

Dean zavrtěla hlavou, a v očích se jí objevil výraz, který Sam nikdy předtím neviděl, ne u Deana. Dean za sebe chtěla bojovat. „Ne, Sammy. Nechápeš to? Nechci zpátky svoje staré tělo.“ 

Bobby zabrblal něco o tom, že půjde koupit pivo, a ztratil se, a ani jeden z nich mu nevěnoval pozornost, protože. 

Oh. Oh. 

Dean byl –

_Oh_.

Sam pootevřel pusu, párkrát se zhluboka nadechl. Prsty si nervózně pročísl vlasy. Co teď říct? Dean byl jeho bratr. Vždycky byl jeho bratr, vždycky tady byl pro něj, bez ohledu na okolnosti, vždycky ho upřednostňoval před sebou, až na to, že Dean zřejmě nebyl jeho bratr, ale jeho sestra, a zřejmě jí byl odjakživa, jen měl příliš velký strach být sám sebou. Teď už nemusel. 

„Takže chceš, abych ti říkal Deanna?“ zeptal se Sam klidně a s tak chápavým výrazem, jak jen dokázal. 

Zasmála se a zavrtěla hlavou. „Ne, klidně mi dál říkej Dean. Zvykla jsem si na to. A o jméno mi nikdy nešlo, jen o to, abych měla mezi nohama to, co mám mít.“ Pokrčila rameny. 

Sam polkl. Jo, tohle znělo přesně jako _Dean_. 

Skoro se rozesmál. 

Dean přikývla, jako by přesně věděla, co si Sam myslí, a prsty si pročísla vlasy. 

„Myslel jsem, že jsi gay,“ řekl Sam, teď už zase vážný. „Když jsi…“ Nechal větu nedokončenou a polkl, hrdlo sevřené. Když jsi byl? Byla? Byla. „Když jsme byli mladší. Že to je to, co před tátou tajíš.“ 

„Já vím. Bylo… to tak jednodušší, nechat tě myslet si to.“ Pokrčila rameny. „Totiž… Ne že bych… Občas mám ráda… muže.“ Uhnula pohledem a Sam měl pocit, že to je snad ten nejdelší rozhovor na tohle téma, který spolu kdy vedli. „Pořád mám radši holky. Vždycky jsem měla. Ale teď… mám konečně pocit, že jsem to já.“ 

„Takže jsi vždycky…?“

Dean se smutně usmála. „Pamatuju si, když mi bylo… možná šest? Byli jsme v jednom z těch motelů, po kterých nás táta tahal, a v jednom z vedlejších pokojů bydlela matka s dcerou, která byla asi stejně stará jako já, a já… ukradla jsem jí nějaké oblečení.“ 

Sam se zamračil, ale nepřerušoval. 

„Byla to…“ Dean se prchavě usmála, „sukně, tmavě šedá, skládaná, jako ze školní uniformy. Já… Líbila se mi a chtěla jsem mít taky něco takového. Tak jsem ji ukradla a počkala, až táta odjede pryč, abych si ji zkusila.“ Odmlčela se a na okamžik zaťala zuby, než se zase trochu uvolnila, aby mohla pokračovat. „Ty jsi spal a já stála před zrcadlem, abych se na sebe mohla podívat, a pak se otevřely dveře, protože se táta vrátil dřív.“ 

Sam přikývl. „Co udělal?“ Hlas měl chraplavý. 

„Znal jsi ho – co _myslíš_ , že udělal?“ Dean si nevesele odfrkla. Ruce složené v klíně se jí mírně třásly a Sama napadlo, že ví naprosto _přesně_ , co táta udělal, a že Dean teď stejné jednání možná čeká i od něj. Křik, nepochopení a odmítnutí. „Křičel. Hrozně dlouho na mě křičel, že takové věci kluci nedělají, a když se trochu uklidnil, donutil mě to sundat a slíbit, že už něco takového nikdy neudělám.“ 

„Chtěla jsi být jeho dokonalý syn,“ prohlásil Sam pomalu. 

„Chtěla jsem, aby mu na mně záleželo.“ 

Sam si přejel dlaněmi po obličeji. Oči ho štípaly. „A přitom jsi vždycky… můj bože.“ Vždycky se snažila být dokonalý syn, protože měla strach být dcera. „Měla jsi mi to říct. Měl jsem to vědět, abych tam pro tebe mohl být.“ 

„ _Nemohla_ jsem ti to říct.“ 

„Sakra, Deane.“ Sam pohodil hlavou, vstal ze židle a došel k ní, aby ji chytil za ramena. Zvedla k němu pohled. „Mně je úplně jedno, jestli jsi můj bratr nebo sestra. Jsi _Dean_. Vždycky jsi byla Dean. Vychovala jsi mě. Budila jsi mě, když jsem měl noční můry. Kruci, prodala jsi svoji _duši_ , abys mi zachránila život.“ Objal ji a přitiskl ji k sobě, stejně jako ji k sobě tiskl tehdy, před čtyřmi měsíci, když ji rozsápali ti zatracení pekelní čokli, a bylo to jiné, protože Dean byla jiná, než jak si ji pamatoval, a stejné, protože byla taková, jaká měla být vždycky. 

Sam ji pomalu pustil z objetí, ale nesundával dlaně z jejích ramen, aby nemohla uhnout před jeho pohledem. „Takže kdokoli tě dostal z pekla, vytáhl tě ven takovou, jaká jsi. Vážně nemáš tušení, kdo to byl?“ 

Zavrtěla hlavou. „Nikdo tam nebyl, když se mi povedlo vyhrabat se z toho hrobu. A potom… na benzínce, někdo se snažil dostat dovnitř, ale neviděla jsem, kdo to byl. Ale mám… podívej,“ řekla najednou, setřásla z ramen jeho ruce a začala si rozepínat knoflíky košile. 

Sam zmateně zamrkal a podvědomě couvnul. To snad – Už se chystal otočit, protože jasně, asi by měl vědět, že je teď Dean žena, ale to přece neznamenalo, že to musí i vidět, ne? „Co –?“

Dean protočila oči. „Idiote.“ Přetáhla si jen napůl rozepnutou košili přes hlavu – naštěstí pod ní nebyla nahá, Sam si oddychl – a natočila se k němu bokem. 

Na rameni měla velkou, vystouplou a dokonale zahojenou jizvu ve tvaru lidské ruky. 

„Oh, _sakra_.“

Pak se objevil Castiel a ostatní andělé a problémy s tím, aby zabránili začátku apokalypsy. Znovu začali jezdit po státech, jako by se vlastně nic moc nestalo, a prakticky beze změny. Dean pořád řídila, Impala byla pořád její zlatíčko, pořád poslouchala klasický rock a pořád flirtovala s každou aspoň trochu hezkou holkou, kterou potkali, občas s nějakým klukem, pořád si Sama dobírala, a Sam byl nejdřív trochu nejistý (a bylo mu skoro trapné to přiznat), když došlo na sdílení motelového pokoje, protože jedna věc byla dělit se o pokoj s bratrem, a něco úplně jiného bylo být… no, se sestrou. 

(A pokud si je už dřív někteří pletli s párem, teď si snad úplně všichni mysleli, že jsou manželé.) 

Když to Sam trochu váhavě nadhodil, Dean se jen zasmála a řekla mu, že ona ho viděla stokrát, takže by to nebylo nic nového, a pokud náhodou uvidí on ji… tak to tentokrát bude aspoň opravdu ona. 

Takže bylo vlastně všechno při starém, jen měli na starosti trochu větší a důležitější a ještě víc zabijácké příšery než obvykle, a občas jim přitom seděl na rameni anděl. 

Anděl, který možná nedokázal pochopit ani tu nejprůhlednější narážku na cokoli a všechno bral až moc doslova, ale který vytáhl Deana z pekla, vždycky se objevil, když potřebovali pomoc, a někdy za nimi přišel jenom tak. Anděl, který byl možná až příliš upřímný, nosil pořád to samé oblečení, ve kterém vypadal jako zatracený daňový účetní, a nedokázal si správně zavázat pitomou kravatu, ale vždycky přišel, když měli potíže a nikdy se nechoval tak povýšeně jako všichni ti ostatní andělé, protože měl pochopení pro lidi. Protože pro něj byli lidé zázrak. 

A tohle byl jeden z těch večerů, kdy se Castiel zastavil čistě jen proto, že byl radši dole na Zemi, než doma v nebi. 

Dean se dívala do svého piva, tišší než obvykle, rty pevně sevřené. Jeden pramen dlouhých vlasů se jí svezl do obličeje a ona ho roztržitě odhrnula. „Proč jsi mě přivedl zpátky _takhle_ , Casi?“ zeptala se a podívala se na něj, ve tvářích jemný ruměnec. Volnou rukou mávla dolů, směrem ke svému tělu, prsty druhé se jí sevřely pevněji kolem láhve. 

Cas se mírně zamračil a zmateně naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Co tím myslíš?“ zeptal se a v obličeji se mu objevil starostlivý výraz. „Nejsi spokojená s tím, jak –“

„Jsem,“ skočila mu do řeči a Sam se stáhl trochu víc dozadu, aby si ho nevšímali. „Jen…“ Dean pokrčila rameny. „Tohle není tělo, s jakým jsem se narodila. Jak jsi věděl…?“ Tázavě se na něj dívala. 

„Oh,“ vydechl Cas slabě, když pochopil, na co se ho ptá, a mírně se pousmál, přesně ten laskavý pohled, co měl vždycky jenom pro Deana. 

Sam se usmál. 

„Když jsem tě vyzvedl z pekla, byla jsi jen duše,“ připomenul Cas jasně. „A já pro tebe stvořil tělo, které té duši odpovídalo.“ 

Deanovi se v očích zaleskly slzy a Sam na okamžik nechápal proč, než mu došlo, že Cas byl pravděpodobně úplně první, kdo Deana viděl takovou, jako opravdu je. Jaká byla vždycky, uvnitř. 

Dean si olízla rty. „Takže…“ zaváhala, „takže moje duše je holka?“ zeptala se. Hlas se jí třásl. 

Sam byl přesvědčený, že ona i Castiel dávno zapomněli, že tam s nimi pořád je, a neodvažoval se ani nadechnout. 

Cas se usmál a dotkl se její ruky. „Duše nemají pohlaví, ale… kdybych měl soudit, tak ano, tvoje duše je žena.“ 

Dean vzlykla, ale pak obrátila dlaň a vzala Case za ruku, trochu váhavě, ale s klidem. Cas sevření opětoval. 

Sam se neubránil úsměvu, protože, ano, možná měli pořád ještě spoustu problémů, Lilith a pečetě a hrozící apokalypsu, ale Dean se usmívala. Dean, jeho bratr, který ho vychovával a vařil mu večeře a ukládal ho ke spánku a ošetřoval mu nejdřív rozbitá kolena a později rány z prvních lovů, byl žena a vypadal tak spokojeně sám se sebou, když držela Case za ruku, jak ho Sam nikdy předtím neviděl. 

A to byl docela dobrý začátek. 


End file.
